A Lady of Winter
by YumiNagashiki
Summary: A cold message, an omen of the incoming winter...


A Dead Man

That is it. He could feel warm liquid flowing through his body. He could feel his blood draining out of him. He could only see stars and clouds above him. Though, he was not sure if those were are stars. It might be snow. All he knew he was dying. He does not know what happened. He does not even know who he is. He was just lying in the snow. And that snow was burying him. He was glad for the warmth of the warm liquid flowing in this body. At least in his last breath he could felt warmth. Slowly running for his breath. And the stars, snow and clouds becomes blur. He suddenly felt warm touch in his cheek and a familiar voice saying "You know nothing Jon Snow".

He woke up in a bright light and he lift up his head. There is fog everywhere. And by his side there's a sat beside him. A bright smile shone in her face and burning bright flowing red hair. He smiled. He remembered. "Yggrite" he said. She still wearing the clothes that last time he saw she was wearing. He stare her for a while and she asked. "What? Did you saw a ghost or you did not see a pretty girl for a long time since I died."

"So you died." She nods.

"I this a dream or did I just died?" She smiled sadly and answered. "You died"

He hugged her tightly and start kissing her passionately. "You know I missed you so much. I am glad we will be together forever."

"I know my dear."

"Do not just use all your moments from her" a man behind him said.

"Robb!" he stand up and hugged Robb.

"You have to see father."

"Where is he?"

"Follow us"

He followed them to the deeper of the clouds discussing about the past and memories.

"I almost forgot this is Yggrite, my wife"

Robb smiled "I know, Jon, we are always watching"

"Oh, so where are we?"

"We are in the Seven Heavens"

They finally meet their father and the other spirits. "So you are here" Eddard said

"Father"

Jon looked around him. He saw Sir Rodrik, his wildling companions and friends. Start talking to them and discussing the lost times together. He was glad to meet again his old friends. And he saw Catelyn quietly staring at him. He come closer and she said "I am sorry" then she stares at the ground. He also looked at the ground and saw the whole Westeros and its current events. What makes him worried was he saw the Others and white walkers where marching for the south. It makes him blame himself for dying early. The nights watch still needs him.

"I am sorry for them" she said pointing lower the north where Bran and his companions walking deeper in the north. Then she points to the south. In winterfell where Lord Bolton enjoying the suffering of their people. In vale where Sansa was sleeping a room with Lord Baelish beside her. In a streets where Arya holds a stick, walking blindly, and begging for food.

"All I can do is to watch them suffering."

Eventually Ed came near them.

"I have finally found your aunt, Lyanna" and he move aside to show a beautiful woman. She has the features of the Starks. Black flowing hair, long face almost like Arya and Jon. No doubt she is Lyanna Stark.

She hugged both Robb and Jon and said "I was nice to meet you, my nephews"

"It was nice to meet you aunt Lyanna, even though we are all dead here" Robb said.

Jon was confused why he felt warmth to her hug even she was just a spirit. It was like he just hugged her mother. But maybe it was just in her nature to be like that. He saw a man behind her quietly staring at him. He has beautiful silver long hair, violet eyes. His look and position was like he is always ready to fight and kill someone. And he whispers "Aegon".

Then Ed interrupts "And I have to tell something about your mother, Jon" and he look to Lyanna.

Finally will find the truth about himself. He will finally know who he was.

The suddenly he felt pulled to the ground. Falling. And forgot everything.

The lady of the winter

I was dark, cold and quite. Silently a girl was walking through the forest. Everyone was asleep in the castle, so it was the only chance to go outside. Theon and the others might be endangered because of her if she take chances of leaving the castle and flee. She was carrying five dogs. She was troubled by what the Old Nan said to her about the fall down of Westeros. The Old Nan was still alive even now but she was dying especially after hearing the fall down of Winterfell in the hands of other houses. She was just in the secret chamber of the castle taking care of by the maids and her.

Old Nan said "Only the Starks must rule the Winterfell, it was a foolish move to conquer this castle and take its place by some summer kid. This is the most dangerous place since the wall. It was a wrong move for a stark to leave this castle. There must be one stark who stands a foot in this corners of Winterfell. And now the Westeros is in the grave danger against the Others. Winter is coming. And everyone must get ready against this true enemy and not against their own kind."

She said those same words when she hear Theon Greyjoy and Ramsay Bolton takes the Winterfell. So she wrote letters for the Stark and hoping one of them will received it. But none of them came out alive from the castle. She felt sorry for the old lady so anything animals she sends and killed by the guards, she picks them up and get the message immediately. She compress those letters in one letter and made ten copies of it. All about the warnings about the white walkers and creatures beyond the wall. Help for Starks to take Winterfell, everything the old nan was nagging about.

She take the chance where everybody was asleep after some tiring feast. So that she could deliver those messages to anyone.

She bumped with a man with black coat. A member of the nights watch. He was pale and scared. "Help, they are coming. I don't care whoever the Lord of Winterfell is. I need to warn everybody" she saw he was holding five crows in a cage. Then she hear footsteps and hide with the man. Out the corner of the eye she saw a man with icy blue eyes. He wore black coat just like the man. That man just walk straight and didn't notice them. When the man was gone.

"Thank you, milady for saving me" the man said.

"Who is it?"

"The Other, it was a long lost brother I don't know"

"And what are you doing here?"

"I was just hunting crows for castle black when I saw it walking and he saw me."

She looked in the cage "Can I borrow your crows? I need to spread the news about this."

"Of course milady. This will be my payment for saving me"

He gave the crows and run deeper in the woods. She quietly praying for his safety. She didtn know that old nan's stories where true. About the Others. She tied the each messages to the animals and let them run and fly away. And silently walk back to the castle.

The boy king

He was in his room looking at the window. The sky was dark, the temperature is a bit of cold for him. He wasn't used in cold nights. He only experienced it when his family went to the cold lands of Winterfell. He noticed since the blood comet appears to the sky the temperature slowly decrease. Though only he noticed it. He is the only person with a sensitive skin, only person that can notice the small amount of changes in the temperature. When he was young and his father were still alive. The weather in the kings landing were always warm or hot, even in night. He always wandering how the Winterfell were always winter, and the kings landing were always summer. He was still young and did not know anything.

He saw a crow coming that way and went straight to his room. Maybe the guards didn't saw it because of its black feathers. It was rarely to see a crow in kings landing. If there is flying around, it might be coming from the nights watch. He saw a letter in its claw and felt the cold paper. He open and read the message. He hide it to read letter. He felt the cold in the message. He was scared to its meaning. He need someone's knowledge about it. But he knew the message must take action. His uncle Tyrion already warned about the northern regions.

He went to his bed and cover himself in the covers. And there is a sudden knock in the door. "Come in!" he said. He always knew who it will be anyway. Margery enters the room.

"Good evening, your grace. Are you not feeling well?" she said that while she is coming near him and sit beside his bed. Her smile lit up the room and her fragrance gives warmth to his body.

"I am just feeling cold" he said.

"Here let me warm you" she lay beside him kiss his forehead and start cuddling him. Every time they do it, he felt awkward. But now he was for her companionship.

She slides her clothes exposing her breast.

"Aren't you feeling cold?" he asked.

"No, my king"

"Maybe it was just me feeling cold" then she place her hand to his for head. "But you are not sick, my king"

"Maybe I just need warmth."

"Then let me help you, my king"

Then she slowly removes his clothes and he removes hers.

"I am glad you are getting interest now"

"Yes, I am, my queen"

Then she beginning to stroke his manhood and he felt excited. She put it inside her and slowly trusting. Slowly moving her body to his. He smell the warm summer flower of her hair. He could feel the warmth of their body.

"Are you feeling warm now, my king?"

"Yes, my queen, thank you"

She smiled and kissed him.

A lady on the river

At a quite village in the Riverlands. Where war hasn't reach them. They don't know the news outside the Riverlands. But they knew the war in the Riverlands. There is a girl who was sitting beside the river. Watching the flow of the river. Watching how the fishes swim. Feeling the breeze. Enjoying the quite day. When suddenly she was surprised, when she felt someone lick her ear. She turn around and saw a dog beside her. She was shocked and afraid at first but all those feelings disappears when he saw the dog's eyes. It has dark gray thick fur and was size of the hunting dogs. She pats the dog, and she felt cold within its fur. Even though it looks like it could kill and eat anybody with its teeth. It looks like it was friendly. At its right foot at a piece of paper and she read it. She felt cold within the letter

To anyone who reads this letter,

I need you to pass the message to one to the starks you have known, or to the rulers of the great houses and kingdoms who were fighting against other houses especially enemies of the starks.

We are in grave danger for winter I coming. They are the creatures of the north. Our people are protecting you for centuries against this darkness so I hope you consider. We need everyone's strength against them. Only the Starks who keeps the wall strong.

A Lady of Winterfell.


End file.
